Blog użytkownika:OLEK29042002/TEN, KTÓREGO IMIENIA NIE WOLNO WYMAWIAĆ
Tom Marvolo Riddle 542962064 baef0d40bf.jpg Informacje biograficzne Data urodzenia 31 grudnia 1926, Sierociniec Wool's Data śmierci 2 maja 1998, Wielka Sala Status krwi półkrwi Tytuł(y) prefekt Pseudonim(y) Lord Voldemort, Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, Czarny Pan, Sam-Wiesz-Kto, Voldekref Został tak nazwany przez Irytka po Drugiej Bitwie. Wygląd zewnętrzny Płeć mężczyzna Kolor oczu ciemnobrązowe / czerwone Kolor włosów czarne (w młodości), brak (jako dorosły) Rodzina †Tom Riddle Sr. (ojciec) †Thomas Riddle (dziadek), †Mary Riddle (babcia), †Marvolo Gaunt (dziadek), †Morfin Gaunt (wujek), †Meropa Riddle zd. Gaunt (matka), †Salazar Slytherin (przodek), †Cadmus Peverell (przodek), Harry Potter (daleki krewny) Zdolności magiczne Różdżka cis, 13,5 cala, pióro feniksa (czasowo) Czarna Różdżka (czasowo, do śmierci)refNie był jej prawowitym posiadaczem. Bogin własna śmierć Animag Wąż Pozostałe informacje Zawód/Praca Sklep Borgina i Burksa Przynależność Śmierciożercy (przywódca), Slytherin, Klub Ślimaka Aktor Richard Bremmer (HP1), Christian Coulson (16 lat, HP2), Ralph Fiennes (HP4, HP5, HP7), Hero Fiennes-Tiffin (11 lat, HP6), Frank Dillane (16 lat, HP6), Michael Berendt (18 lat, HP6)ref name="Berendt"Sceny, w których występował Berendt, zostały usunięte z finalnej wersji. Występowanie książka film gra HP i Kamień Filozoficzny HP i Komnata Tajemnic HP i Więzień Azkabanu HP i Czara Ognia HP i Zakon Feniksa HP i Książę Półkrwi † HP i Insygnia Śmierci „Chłopiec, który przeżył, przyszedł po śmierć” —Lord Voldemort do Harry'ego Pottera, zbliżającego się do niego. Lord Voldemort (właśc. Thomas "Tom" Marvolo Riddle Jr.; ur. 31 grudnia 1926, zm. 2 maja 1998 r.) – potężny czarnoksiężnik, przywódca śmierciożerców. Spis treści 1 Geneza pseudonimu 2 Pochodzenie 3 Biografia 3.1 Wczesne życie 3.2 Życie w sierocińcu 3.3 Pierwsze spotkanie ze światem czarodziejów 3.4 Okres nauki w Hogwarcie 3.5 Po Hogwarcie 4 Voldemort i śmierciożercy 4.1 Załamanie potęgi 4.2 Próba powrotu 4.3 Zniszczenie pierwszego Horkruksa 4.4 Powrót 4.5 Przepowiednia 4.6 Ataki na świat mugoli 4.7 Opanowanie świata czarodziejów 4.8 Bitwa o Hogwart 5 Śmierć 5.1 Po śmierci 5.2 Horkruksy Voldemorta 5.3 Sprzymierzeńcy Lorda Voldemorta 5.4 Ofiary uśmiercone przez Voldemorta i jego sprzymierzeńców 5.5 Ekranizacja 6 Ciekawostki 7 J.K. Rowling o Voldemorcie 8 Przypisy Geneza pseudonimu Jego pseudonim Lord Voldemort może pochodzić od francuskich słów: voile – uciekać de – od mort – śmierć albo martwy człowiek lub vol (volonte) - chęć lub żądza de mort - śmierci lub mordu Voldemort może znaczyć „uciekać od śmierci”. Kombinacja „de mort” znaczy też „śmiertelny”. Według J. K. Rowling, która studiowała francuski w Paryżu, „Voldemort” wymawia się z cichym „t” na końcu, co jest typowe w tym języku. W II tomie książki sam Riddle stwierdził, że słowo powstało poprzez anagramowanie „Tom Marvolo Riddle” do „Jestem Lord Voldemort” (ang. „I am Lord Voldemort”). Pochodzenie Edytuj „ Pół na pół. Ojciec był mugolem, matka czarownicą.” — Tom Marvolo Riddle Jego matka (Meropa Gaunt) z pochodzenia była czarodziejką, za to ojciec (Tom Riddle) mugolem, którego później Tom własnoręcznie zabił. Tak więc sam Voldemort jest czarodziejem. Matka Voldemorta, bez pamięci zakochana w Tomie Riddle'u seniorze, podała mu eliksir miłosci, aby ten zwrócił na nią uwagę. Okresowo musiała podawać mu kolejne butelki, jednakże w pewnym momencie zaprzestała podawania napoju, myśląc, iż po tak długim czasie z nią spędzonym naprawdę się w niej zakochał. Nadzieje okazały się płonne, gdyż Tom Riddle ją opuścił i nigdy nie wrócił. Biografia Wczesne życie Mat Voldemort 11 lat.jpg ka Toma zmarła w godzinę po porodzie w sierocińcu Wool's. Zdążyła jedynie nadać mu imiona - Tom po ojcu i Marvolo - po dziadku. Pracownicy przyjeli niemowlaka do sierocińca. Życie w sierocińcu Tom wychowywał się w sierocińcu aż do momentu wizyty Albusa Dumbledore’a. Nikt go nie odwiedzał, mieszkał samotnie w małym pokoju. Nigdy nie lubił innych dzieci mieszkających z nim. Już wtedy załważył że osoby które go wkurzają, cierpią. Opiekowała się nim Pani Cole - starsza kobieta pracująca w sierocińcu. Pierwsze spotkanie ze światem czarodziejów Dumbledore, pełniący wówczas funkcję profesora Hogwartu, przyniósł młodemu czarodziejowi list z propozycją nauki w szkole dla czarodziejów. Pani Cole była zaskoczona że ktoś chcęodwiedzić Toma. Voldemort dowiedziawszy się o swym czarodziejskim pochodzeniu zapytał Dumbledore'a, czy to jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że jego matka, która zmarła w tak normalny, mugolski sposób i zostawiła go w mugolskim sierocińcu mogła być czarownicą, dlatego też wolał myśleć, że to jego ojciec był czarodziejem. Już wtedy miał wstręt do wszystkiego, co pospolite i mugolskie, zwłaszcza do imienia "Tom". Według niego to imię było nieczarodziejskie. Był całkowicie przygotowany, aby uwierzyć że jest - jak sam to określił - „wyjątkowy”. Okres nauki w Hogwarcie Edytuj Naukę Lord Voldemort Galery.jpg w Hogwarcie rozpoczął w wieku jedenastu lat. Od razu po założeniu Tiary Przydziału został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Nie wiadomo kiedy odkrył, że jest potomkiem Salazara Slytherina, jednego z założycieli Hogwartu. Interesował się jednak czarną magią, co umożliwiło mu odkrycie i otworzenie Komnaty Tajemnic w czasie piątego roku nauki. Za jego sprawą spetryfikowanych zostało kilkoro uczniów Hogwartu, a jedna uczennica o imieniu Marta zginęła. Winą za te wydarzenia niesłusznie obarczono Rubeusa Hagrida, który został za to usunięty ze szkoły i zamieszkał na błoniach, aby uczyć się jak być gajowym. Riddle'owi, który był prefektem i wzorowym uczniem, łatwo było przekonać grono pedagogiczne, że to Hagrid (miłośnik wszelkiego rodzaju bestii) jest odpowiedzialny za ataki. W tym czasie tylko jedna osoba, Albus Dumbledore, nie dała wiary wersji Riddle'a. Ówczesny dyrektor Hogwartu - Armando Dippet bardzo go lubił więc nie zgadzał się z Dumbledorem. Podczas edukacji chciał zostać nieśmiertelny. Pytał się Horacego Slughorna o horkruksy, które zawsze chciał mieć. W horkruksach można umieścić cząstke swojej duszy, co (jeśli nie zostaną zniszczone) doprowadzi do nieśmiertelności. Tom był ulubieńcem Horacego, lecz mimo wszystko profesor nie chciał mu ujawnić prawdy ponieważ była to najczarniejsza magia. Po Hogwarcie Po ukończeniu szkoły chłopak ubiegał się o stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią, lecz dyrektor oznajmił że jest za młody. W Voldemorcie od dawna wzbierała nienawiść do mugoli za to, że ojciec porzucił rodzinę po tym, gdy dowiedział się, że jego matka była czarownicą. Co ciekawe, wolał uznać, że to ojciec był czarodziejem, gdyż jego matka zmarła w dość mugolski sposób. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie stworzył sobie nowe nazwisko – Lord Voldemort. W Hogwarcie i po ukończeniu nauki, rozpoczął poszukiwanie osób, które poparłyby jego ideę i pomogły w wyeliminowaniu mugoli. W niedługim czasie znalazł garstkę popleczników, zwanych później Śmierciożercami. Dla światów czarodziei i mugoli nastały ciężkie czasy – każdego dnia ginęli niewinni mugole, a także czarodzieje, którzy nie chcieli stanąć po stronie Voldemorta. Sam Voldemort wraz ze Śmierciożercami wymordował kilka z najstarszych i najzacniejszych czarodziejskich rodów. Był bezkarny, ponieważ nikt nie mógł go pokonać, co więcej - psychoza i terror, które wprowadził powodowały, iż mało kto ośmielał się podnieść na niego rękę. Jedyną osobą, przed którą czuł respekt był Albus Dumbledore – dyrektor Hogwartu, który już w czasach szkolnej kariery Riddle’a nie darzył go zaufaniem. Gdy sytuacja zaczęła się dramatycznie pogarszać, Dumbledore postanowił założyć organizację zwaną Zakonem Feniksa, mającą na celu zwalczanie Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców. W tym czasie Lord Voldemort zaczął mieć więcej poplecznikówi stworzyła się z nich wielka armia. Żeby było mu łatwiej stworzył siedem horkruksów. Nad każdym domem, w którym dokonano mordu, pojawiał się Mroczny Znak. Znak ten wyczarowuje się zaklęciem Morsmordre. W książce jest opisywany jako "czaszka, złożona z elementów, które przypominały szmaragdowe gwiazdy... spomiędzy szczęk wysuwał się jak język wąż". Został wyczarowany na niebie w Czarze Ognia podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Ten sam znak, w formie żywego tatuażu, znajduje się na przedramionach zwolenników Voldemorta, jego bolesność oznacza wezwanie śmierciożerców. Śmierciożercy dotknięciem tatuażu mogą wezwać swojego pana. Załamanie potęgi Edytuj Sybilla Voldemort przed domem Jamesa i Lily Trelawney wypowiedziała przepowiednie według krórej Harry Potter miał mieć siłę i moc równą Voldemortowi. Nie znał jednak całej przepowiedni. Tom Riddle choć nie wierzył że ktoś może mu dorównach na wszelki wypadek postanowił zabić malucha .Voldemort swoją potężną moc utracił niespodziewanie w Halloween 1981 roku. Zabił Lily i Jamesa Potterów, jednakże nie potrafił zabić ich rocznego synka, Harry’ego, którego – jak okazało się po latach – ochroniła matczyna miłość, nazwana później przez Dumbledore'a „tarczą obronną”. Śmiercionośne zaklęcie odbiło się od Harry’ego (tworząc z niego Horkruksa) i ugodziło w Voldemorta. Voldemort nie zginął całkowicie dzięki horkruksom, ale została z niego tylko marna część duszy. Próba powrotu Edytuj Voldemort jako duch Pierwszy raz spróbował powrócić do swojego dawnego ciała w czerwcu 1992 roku, starając się wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny, który mógł posłużyć do wytworzenia Eliksiru życia. Tego typu niebezpieczne przedmioty były przekazywane pod pieczę Albusa Dumbledore'a, w jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych magicznie miejsc na świecie, czyli Hogwarcie. Lord Voldemort wstąpił w ciało Quirrella - nauczyciela mugoloznarstwa i obrony przed czarną magią. Przejęciu Kamienia zapobiegł Harry Potter, który właśnie rozpoczął edukacje w szkole magii. Voldemort uciekł do Albanii (dowiadujemy się tego W II tomie od Dumbledore'a, po zniszczeniu Bazyliszka i części duszy Voldemorta przez Harry'ego) gdzie został odnaleziony dopiero w 1994 roku. Zniszczenie pierwszego Horkruksa Edytuj 29 maja 1993 roku, za sprawą Ginny Weasley, stopniowo odzyskiwał ciało (jednakże była to część duszy Voldemorta, gdyż on nadal ukrywał się w Albanii) – dziewczynka zwierzała się w starym dzienniku Riddle’a ze swoich trosk, ten zaś hipnotyzował ją i powoli wysysał z niej życie. Jego plan nie powiódł się za sprawą Harry’ego Pottera, który zniszczył dziennik, będący zarazem jednym z horkruksów stworzonych przez Voldemorta. Powrót W 1994 roku Voldemort został odnaleziony przez Glizdogona, dawnego sługę, w Albanii. Tam dowiedzieli się o Turnieju Trójmagicznym od pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii, po czym ją zamordowali. Razem wrócili do Little Hangleton, mugolskiej wioski ojca Voldemorta, gdzie Glizdogon karmił Voldemorta jadem węża Nagini, aby mógł przetrwać. Pewnego dnia Voldemort odnalazł kolejnego ze swoich śmierciożerców - Barty'ego Croucha Jr. Razem planowali dopaść i zamordować Harry'ego Pottera. Tymczasem podsłuchiwał ich pewien mugolski ogrodnik domu Riddle'ów, który 52 lata wcześniej został oskarżony o zamordowanie właścicieli posesji. Voldemort nakrył go i zabił. Ostatecznie, ciało udało mu się odzyskać na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton w 24 czerwca 1995 roku, przy pomocy Petera Pettigrew, jednego z dawnych śmierciożerców. Pettigrew ukrywał się przed czarodziejami, a po zdemaskowaniu odszukał Voldemorta, aby ten go chronił. Voldemort wykorzystał starożytną magię, aby odzyskać ciało. Reaktywowano także Zakon Feniksa, który działał jednak w ukrytym domu, bez akceptacji Ministerstwa Magii, które nie dało wiary temu, że Voldemort powrócił. W ten sposób Voldemort miał rok, aby spokojnie działać, dlatego namówił dementorów, wilkołaki i część olbrzymów żeby działali po jego stronie. Przepowiednia Images2.jpeg W połowie 1996 roku podstępem wysłał Harry'ego do Ministerstwa Magii, aby zdobyć przepowiednię i poznać jej pełną treść. Jednocześnie w,ysłał tam swoich Śmierciożerców. Podczas walki Śmierciożerców z Harrym i jego przyjaciółmi przepowiednia została przez przypadek zniszczona przez Neville'a Longbottom. Następnie Voldemort osobiście pojawił się w Ministerstwie. Próbował zabić Harry'ego, jednak pojawił się Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort walczył z Dumbledore'em, ale został pokonany i uciekł, gdy pojawili się aurorzy i pracownicy Ministerstwa. Wkrótce po tym, cały świat czarodziejów zaczął wierzyć w powrót Voldemorta. Ataki na świat mugoli Kilka dni po walce w Ministerstwie Voldemort wraz ze Śmierciożercami zniszczył olbrzymi most, zabijając przy tym mnóstwo mugoli. Ściągnął do Anglii prawie wszystkich dementorów, co spowodowało powstanie mgły na terenie całego kraju. Śmierciożercy, wraz z olbrzymami, przeprowadzali ataki na wioski mugoli. Tymczasem Voldemort zlecił Draconowi Malfoy'owi otworzenie Śmierciożercom drogi do Hogwartu i zabicie Dumbledore'a, co niestety mu się udało. Severus Snape zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a , ale mistrzem Czarnej Różdżki został Draco Malfoy, który wcześniej rozbroił dyrektora. Jednak wcześniej Dumbledore'owi i Harry'emu udaje się odkryć tajemnicę Voldemorta, dotyczącą horkruksów, a dyrektor Hogwartu zniszczył jeden z nich - pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Opanowanie świata czarodziejów Edytuj Voldemort-lord-voldemort-31576408-1600-667.jpg Po przegranej w Ministerstwie Voldemort wraz ze Śmierciożercami szerzył terror i zniszczenie, również w świecie zwykłych ludzi, co jest pewną nowością i złamaniem tabu1. Czarnoksiężnik, rozczarowany działaniami, ukarał swoich popleczników, a w niełaskę popadł Lucjusz Malfoy, którego synowi zlecił on niemożliwe wręcz do wykonania zadanie otworzenia drogi do Hogwartu oraz zabicia Dumbledore'a. W tym czasie Dumbledore'owi i Potterowi udało się całkowicie odkryć tajemnicę horkruksów, a dyrektor Hogwartu zniszczył kolejny z nich – pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Wkrótce okazało się jednak, że Draco Malfoy wywiązał się ze swojego zlecenia znakomicie: udało mu się wykorzystać Pokój Życzeń do połączenia go ze sklepem Borgina i Burke'a2 oraz rozbroił Dumbledore (który chciał ochronić nieco wcześniej Pottera). Stał się nieświadomie panem Czarnej Różdżki, potężnego artefaktu, będącego do tej pory pod opieką tego równie potężnego czarodzieja. Świadomy tego, że nie pozostało mu wiele życia Dumbledore, popro Voldemort rozkopanie.jpg sił Snape'a, aby go zabił i mógł tym samym stać się panem Różdżki oraz zachował niewinność młodego Malfoya. Niestety ta nieunikniona śmierć nie dała spodziewanych efektów, gdyż mistrzem Czarnej Różdżki pozostał Draco, który nie ma o tym pojęcia. Przez kolejny rok Harry Potter wraz z dwójką przyjaciół kontynuował wyszukiwanie pozostałych horkrusów Voldemorta, a sam Voldemort miał w końcu okazję do zaprowadzenia nowego porządku. Strach i niepewność jutra były silniejsze niż te sprzed jego upadku. Nie mniej był on w dalszym ciągu zaniepokojony Harrym, który okazał się być niebezpiecznym wrogiem. Próbował śledzić poczynania poszukujących horkrusów, nie przeczuwając prawdziwej ich misji. W końcu odkrył straty prawie wszystkich, stworzonych przez siebie horkrusów. Węża Nagini zaczął chronić, nie wysyłając go więcej na mordercze misje. Innymi ocalałymi horkruksami były czarka Hufflepuff (przebita zębem bazyliszka przez Hermionę) i diadem Ravenclaw (spalony przez Crabbe'a Juniora zaklęciem Szatańskiej Pożogi), który został ukryty w Hogwarcie. Świadomy niebezpieczeństwa, przystąpił do szturmu szkoły, w której obronie stanęła cała kadra nauczycielska, część dorosłych uczniów oraz Zakon Feniksa. Bitwa o Hogwart Movies dh promos dhtrailer 44.jpg Voldemort, próbując zdobyć panowanie nad Czarną Różdżką, zabił Snape'a, który według niego miał być jej panem. Niestety jej prawowitym właścicielem został już Harry Potter, który uprzednio rozbroił Dracona Malfoya. Postawiwszy ultimatum Voldemort, wezwał Harry'ego Potter'a do wstawienia się w Zakazanym Lesie, gdzie ugodził go zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. Nie spowodował jednak jego śmierci, lecz zniszczył pozostającą w nim części swojej duszy. Sprawił w ten sposób, że los Harry'ego nie był dłużej uzależniony od niego, a sam Potter przestał być horkrusem, chroniącym Voldemorta. Z powodu troski o swojego syna, Narcyza Malfoy oszukała czarnoksiężnika – skłamała, że Harry nie żyje. Czarny Pan postanawił wtedy publicznie pokazać „martwe” ciało młodzieńca. Niedługo potem ścięta została Nagini, z ręki Neville'a Longbottoma – ostatni horkruks. Nastąpiła ostatnia walka między śmierciożercami i obrońcami zamku. Śmierć Wreszcie, zaskoczony Lord Śmierć Czarnego Pana Voldemort, stanął twarzą w twarz z Harrym Potterem. Zaklęcie czarnoksiężnika, rzucone Czarną Różdżką w Pottera, odbiło się od zaklęcia Expelliarmus, wystrzelonego przez prawdziwego pana Czarnej Różdżki i doprowadziło do, upragnionej przez tylu, ostatecznej śmierci Voldemorta w maju 1998 roku. Jego ostatnim słowem było Avada Kedavra, które wypowiedział by zabić Harrego morderczym zaklęciem. Po śmierci Po śmierci jego ciało złożono w pomieszczeniu obok Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie. Nie wiadomo co stało się z nim później. Prawdopodobnie mógł powrócić jako duch. Horkruksy Voldemorta Dziennik Toma Riddle'a (aby go stworzyć, zabił Martę) Pierścień Marvolo Gaunta (aby go stworzyć, zabił swego ojca) Medalion Salazara Slytherina (aby go stworzyć, zabił mugolskiego wędrowca) Czarka Helgi Hufflepuff (aby go stworzyć, zabił Chefsibę Smitch) Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw (aby go stworzyć, zabił albańskiego chłopca) Nagini (aby go stworzyć, zabił Bertę Jorkins) Harry Potter (horkruks stworzył się przypadkowo, gdy Voldemort zabił Lily Potter) Sprzymierzeńcy Lorda Voldemorta Śmierciożercy – część zabita, reszta pojmana po ostatecznym upadku Lorda Voldemorta: Alecto Carrow oszołomiona przez Lunę Lovegood Lucjusz Malfoy, śmierciożerca, który myślał, że Voldemort umarł w 1981 roku Amycus Carrow dostał zaklęciem niewybaczalnym od Harry'ego Pottera Antonin Dołohow gnie z reki Filiusa Flitwicka Augustus Rookwood ginie z reki Percy'ego Weasleya Avery Bartemiusz Crouch Jr – jego dusza zostaje wyssana przez Dementora w IV tomie) Bellatriks Lestrange – nie żyje (ginie w VII tomie z ręki Molly Weasley) Crabbe Sr Draco Malfoy - nawrócony Evan Rosier – nie żyje (zginął w potyczce z aurorem Alastorem "Szalonookim" Moodym) Gibbon – nie żyje (ginie w VI tomie) Goyle Sr Igor Karkarow – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie w VI tomie) Jugson Lucjusz Malfoy - nawrócony Peter Pettigrew, śmierciożerca, który był w Gryffindorze Mulciber Nott Peter Pettigrew – nie żyje (samobójstwo w VII tomie) Rabastan Lestrange Regulus Black – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie, zabity przez inferiusy podczas wykradnięcia horkruksa) Rudolf Lestrange Selwyn Severus Snape – nie żyje, były śmierciożerca (ginie w VII tomie), działający potem jako podwójny agent, zabity z rozkazu Voldemorta przez węża Nagini Thorfinn Rowle Travers Walden Macnair ginie rzucony o ścianę przez Hagrida Wilkes – nie żyje (zginął w potyczce z aurorami) Yaxley Inni poplecznicy, choć nie śmierciożercy: Kwiryniusz Quirrell – nie żyje (ginie w I tomie) Narcyza Malfoy - w VII. tomie zdradza Czarnego Pana, chcąc ratować jedynego syna. Wilkołaki: Fenrir Greyback Olbrzymy: Golgomat Węże: Bazyliszek – zabity przez Harry'ego Pottera Nagini – zabita przez Neville'a Longbottoma Dementorzy Inferiusy Ofiary uśmiercone przez Voldemorta i jego sprzymierzeńców Edytuj Daty uporządkowane chronologicznie. Alastor Moody – członek Zakonu Feniksa, ginie w tomie VII podczas eskortowania fałszywego Harry'ego Pottera w bezpieczne miejsce. Albus Dumbledore – dyrektor szkoły Hogwart, zabity (za swoim rozkazem) przez Severusa Snape'a pod koniec VI tomu. Amelia Bones – Szefowa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Podobno osobiście została zamordowana przez Voldemorta. Bartemiusz Crouch Sr – zabity przez swego jedynego syna Barty'ego Croucha Jr pod postacią „Szalonookiego” Alastora Moody'ego. Bathilda Bagshot – ciotka Grindelwalda. Została zabita przez Nagini, węża Voldemorta. Benio Fenwick – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Znaleziono tylko jego szczątki. Berta Jorkins – była torturowana, a potem zabita przez Lorda Voldemorta lub Glizdogona na rozkaz Czarnego Pana. Broderyk Bode – zabity przez diabelskie sidła podczas pobytu w szpitalu św. Munga (dostał je jako prezent na Gwiazdkę), do szpitala trafił z powodu próby kradzieży przepowiedni dotyczącej Harry’ego Pottera, z Departamentu Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii, działał pod wpływem klątwy Imperius Lucjusza Malfoya. Caradoc Dearborn – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Zamordowany 6 miesięcy po wstąpieniu do Zakonu. Cedrik Diggory – zabity na cmentarzu przy Little Hangleton przez Petera Pettigrew, z użyciem różdżki Voldemorta. Charity Burbage – nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa. Została zabita przez Voldemorta na początku VII tomu. Chefsiba Smith – zamordowana dla pozyskania należących do niej medalionu Salazara Slytherina i czarki, należącej do Helgi Hufflepuff. Colin Creevey – zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Dirk Cresswell – kolega Teda Tonksa. Uciekał wraz z nim przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. Dorcas Meadowes – członkini Zakonu, zabita przez Voldemorta osobiście. Voldemort uważał, że jest dla niego zagrożeniem. Edgar Bones – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Brat Amelli Bones. Zamordowany z całą rodziną. Emmelina Vance – członkini Zakonu Feniksa. Podobno osobiście została zamordowana przez Voldemorta w sąsiedztwie siedziby premiera rządu mugoli. Fabian Prewett – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Brat Molly Weasley. Zabity przez Antonina Dołohowa i 4 innych śmierciożerców. Frank Bryce – mugolski ogrodnik domu Riddle'ów, zabity przez Lorda Voldemorta, oskarżony 51 lat wcześniej o zabójstwo rodziny Riddle. Fred Weasley – zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zabił go śmierciożerca Augustus Rookwood. Gellert Grindelwald – dru Voldemort zabijający Grindelwalda gi z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników zaraz po Voldemorcie. Zginął z ręki Voldemorta, ponieważ nie chciał powiedzieć gdzie jest Czarna Różdżka. Gideon Prewett – członek Zakonu Feniksa. Brat Molly Weasley. Zabity przez Antonina Dołohowa i 4 innych śmierciożerców. Gornak – goblin, który uciekał z Tedem Tonksem, Dirkem Cresswellem, Deanem Thomasem i goblinem Gryfkiem przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. Gregorowicz – zabity przez Voldemorta po przesłuchaniu. Hedwiga – sowa Harry'ego Pottera. Zabita przez śmierciożerców podczas ucieczki Harry'ego z Privet Drive do Nory. Igor Karkarow – dyrektor szkoły Durmstrang, zabity przez śmierciożerców w jakiejś chałupie na północy. James Potter - zginął przed upadkiem Voldemorta, broniąc swego syna, Harry'ego. Jęcząca Marta – uczennica Hogwartu, Marta, nie znamy jej nazwiska. Została zamordowana w toalecie przez Bazyliszka, kierowanego przez Voldemorta. Lily Potter – zginęła przed upadkiem Voldemorta, broniąc swego syna, Harry'ego. Marlena McKinnon – członkini Zakonu Feniksa. Zamordowana 2 tygodnie po wstąpieniu do Zakonu Feniksa. Nimfadora Tonks – zabita podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zabiła ją śmierciożerczyni Bellatrix Lestrange. Regulus Arcturus Black – (młodszy brat Syriusza Blacka), zabity przez Inferiusy w jaskini, w której Lord Voldemort schował medalion Salazara Slytherina. Podłożył kopię medalionu, z krótką notką wyjaśniającą (to on okazał się tajemniczym R.A.B.) i rozkazał Stworkowi, aby wrócił do domu, na Grimmauld Place 12 i zniszczył horkruksa, a także milczał o tym, co zaszło. Jego starszy brat (Syriusz Black) sądził, że zabił go któryś ze Śmierciożerców, gdy Regulus przestraszył się tego, co widział, służąc Voldemortowi. Remus Lupin – zabity podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zabił go śmierciożerca Antonin Dołohow. Rufus Scrimgeour – minister magii, urzędujący podczas przejęcia całkowitej władzy przez Voldemorta; zginął broniąc ministerstwa Severus Snape – zabity przez węża Nagini z rozkazu Voldemorta w celu zdobycia Czarnej Rózdżki (ang. Elder Wand), której naprawdę nie posiadał. Syriusz Black – ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego Pottera. Zabity przez Bellatrix Lestrange, podczas walki w Departamencie Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii. Ted Tonks – ojciec Nimfadory Tonks. Uciekał przed szmalcownikami. Zabity przez nich. Tom Riddle Senior i jego rodzice (Thomas oraz Mary) – ojciec i dziadkowie Voldemorta, zamordowani przez niego w swym domu, w wiosce Little Hangleton; do morderstwa przyznał się niewinny Morfin Gaunt, prawdopodobnie morderca użył jego różdżki i od razu zmodyfikował mu pamięć. Zgredek – skrzat domowy, zabity nożem rzuconym przez Bellatrix Lestrange w VII tomie. Poza powyższymi osobami, podczas bitwy o Hogwart poplecznicy Voldemorta zabili również ok. 50 osób. Ich nazwiska nie zostały jednak zdradzone przez autorkę. W przeszłości Voldemorta na pewno było też wiele bezimiennych ofiar. Ekranizacja W filmie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny głosu użyczał mu Richard Bremmer. W filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic 16-letniego Voldemorta grał Christian Coulson. W filmach Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa oraz Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza i część druga odrodzonego Voldemorta grał Ralph Fiennes. W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi 11-letniego Voldemorta gra Hero Fiennes-Tiffin, a 16-letniego Voldemorta grał Frank Dillane, zaś 18-letniego Voldemorta grał Michael Berendt. Ciekawostki J. K. Rowling postacią Lorda Voldemorta mogła nawiązać do Adolfa Hitlera lub szekspirowskiego Makbeta. Autorka zdradziła, że Voldemort należy wymawiać bez ostatniej litery t. Voldemort.jpg J.K. Rowling o VoldemorcieEdytuj „Voldemort najbardziej obawia się śmierci, haniebnej śmierci. Mam przez to na myśli, że dla niego śmierć sama w sobie jest hańbą. Uważa, jak zapewne wiecie, że jest to wstydliwa ludzka ułomność. Więc największy strach odczuwa przed śmiercią. Ale jak by pokazał to bogin? Myślałam o tym, bo wiedziałam, że zadacie mi to pytanie. (...) Taka była też i moja konkluzja, zobaczyłby siebie martwego.” — J.K. Rowling Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach